


009:"The stars look especially lovely tonight."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small date with the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	009:"The stars look especially lovely tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This is just a simple writing exercise for fun.

Tweek had his hand to his mouth biting at his short finger nails. His skin was raw and tender as he continued to gnaw on the tips when there was no more nail he could reach. The special paint he used to dissuade the behavior wasn’t working and just numbed his mouth and lips. Crickets mocked him, unseen in total darkness. Usually the anxious boy wouldn't have come out so late by himself. Too afraid of the unknown and the unseen in the bitter darkness. Stalkers, molesters, serial murders and the like hung out in places like this. That is what the news said.

But at least he could run away from such things, right? As long as they were human Tweek had a fighting chance. More like a running chance since he would definitely run for miles and not tire as long as there was someone chasing him. PC Principal said something about breaking a world record before but that was too much pressure for Tweek. Unfortunately tonight the blonde had bigger fish to fry… Well worry about really.

Brown eyes tried to look up at the night sky but each glance at the ever growing universe filled him with unbridled anxiety and panic. Instead he stared at the small path way barely lit by his phone’s flashlight He tried not to think of tonight's events. But the lack of distraction in the quiet darkness brought his anxious thoughts back in full force.

_What if two stars collided at the moment?_

_What if a meteor came crashing onto earth and just happened to hit him?_

_What if a meteor was big enough to hit and make a crater the size of Texas and it destroyed the planet?_

_What if-_

The train of thought was clipped shortly by a pale hand reaching for his shoulder. Tweek screamed and tried to run but the grip on his shoulder was unrelenting.

It really was a molesting serial-murderer!

“Tweek! Holy shit it's me!” Craig's nasally voice called after the struggling adolescent.

The blonde turned roughly and sighed in relief when he recognized the blue chullo hat and navy sweater ensemble. His breath was shaky but slowed down as he realized that in fact it wasn’t a deranged man wearing a skin suit come to kill him and eat his entrails. Or a space alien that had fallen early and needed a human body to study.

“Holy fuck Craig!” Tweek’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “I thought you were an alien or a rapist!”

Craig really had no idea what those two had to do with each other but the brunette let go of Tweek in favor of holding the bags he momentarily dropped. “Whatever. Take this and follow me, we’re close.” He handed tweet the heavier carrier and held onto a few himself. Before Tweek and time to complain Craig walked passed him. That didn't stop the blonde from voicing his displeasure.

The walk was quiet for the most part. The trees were think and tall, having aged over several decades, maybe even centuries. The only sound at this time of night was Tweek’s constant fidgeting and nocturnal forest creatures moving about. Somehow their steps became softer and Tweek didn’t struggle as much walking up small incline hills nor was Craig cursing at the rocks in his way making him trip and nearly fall with his expensive equipment.

Thankfully the woods were thinning out, trees becoming smaller and fewer in numbers the grass crunching under their heavy steps grew lush as the two approached a clearing. It was a small space with a large boulder centered. The rock had a flat top that sloped but was large enough comfortably sit three or four people.

“Set everything over by that rock.” Craig instructed. Tweek followed fretting over the long grass tickling his ankles. They could be snakes instead. Or fairies trying to pull snakes up his leg. Or maybe even-

“Tweek!”

The blonde jumped and shook his head trying to clear it of all thought. Walking over to the large boulder and setting down his things in the flat surface. He still couldn’t look up directly at the stars above.

There were no city lights near and the sky was clear of most pollution. Not a cloud in sight. The stars twinkled on their dark backdrop. A few of the bright lights were planets and satellites that were close enough for the bear eye to see. Others were too far to tell but their light still found its way to earth. Tweek shivered at the expanding universe feeling it grow as time moved on. He tried to relax and work on overseeing their “picnic” space.

Tweek opened his backpack and pulled out a thin blanket He draped it over the stone and pulled out a few things from their café, like the doughnuts Craig liked and two large canteens of coffee for them to share. Craig set up his telescope on a large tripod as well as a camera with a large lens attached. The brunette moved quicker than usual, almost as with every step he was defying gravity. Tweek was worried that maybe Craig was going to suddenly fly out into the sky.

Craig laughed thinking it was a joke. “Idiot”.

The moon failed to show up that night. “I like it better that way” Craig commented when Tweek brought it up. “There's less light for the shower to fight for.” And he was right.

About an hour later the two were huddled on the boulder and Tweek had finished his first coffee. A curtain of lights began to form over the horizon. The lights blanketed the dark sky and joined the stars sparkling and dancing in the sky.

Craig rushed to his camera to begin recording. His smile was as bright as the heavens. Tweek twitched, nervous at the thought of flying space rocks hurling through the midnight air. He looked over at Craig to warn him about something but forgot what it was as he saw Craig working over his gear with such fascination. Instead of turning his gaze to the nauseating scene above him the blonde decide to watch Craig.

The first few sprinkles were nothing compared to the bright display that came later on. Craig gasped and jumped in the air! “Holy fuck this is amazing!”

Tweek continued to watch in awe.

“Sure is.” He mumbled shortly. He sipped his coffee and peeked at the sky shortly through the telescope when Craig motioned him for his turn. Craig was nearly vibrating from such happiness.

“This is sooo cool.” The brunette said as he stared into the telescope safely moving it to view more of the spectacle. Completely enthralled he didn’t notice how Tweek’s eyes never left the earth’s surface. He was quietly trained on the brunette and enjoying the warmth that came with Craig’s happiness. The seeds of worry shriveled up and perished.  

When the fun died down and the shower was left to sprinkle over the sky until it was back to its usual darkness. Craig could name the constellations by heart without ever needing to look at a chart for the correct answer. He was still excited, going on how rare tonight was and how very little most of the world cared. His dreams of going into space and exploring the universe spilled into the air. The tall boy finally came back to earth when he noticed how quiet Tweek was. He peered over the blonde holding his coffee canteen and his brown eyes wide.

Craig blushed. “What the hell?”

Tweek smiled softly having witnessed a show himself. “That was so much fun.”

Craig’s cheeks burned and he focused on his equipment again playing with the camera that was recording the shower.


End file.
